There's only so much a person can have taken from them
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Before they finally break.. WARNINGS: SPOILERS for Season 9, BLANKET WARNING for everything else... Specific WARNINGS for NON-PERMANENT... Major Character deaths (meaning that YES major characters will die.. but it won't be permanent.. Unless they're a Major Character that's a bad guy.. like Abbadon or Metatron.. Cause those deaths would definitely be permanent...)


"There's only so much a person can have taken from them before they finally break."

A/N: I wanted to just BAM! Start this with no warnings, no summary.. But then I realized that dang it, I at least have to warn for all the freaking SPOILERS for Season 9! *groans in frustration*

So, then I also realized that I should probably warn for all the possibly (probably DEFINITELY) triggering and/or possibly offending content…. So, BLANKET WARNING…

Okay… now that the WARNINGS are out of the way…

Everything starts off kind of in the middle of things.. Hopefully it won't be too hard to catch up to… No SUMMARY because, well, I don't want to give away too much about the story..

Special thanks to Stoney Angel for agreeing to look over some of my work for me. This has changed ever so slightly since Stoney Angel's had a chance to look over it, so, all mistakes are mine….

*takes deep breath*

Onto the story…..

~0~

Dean had just finished loading the trunk of the Impala with groceries and a few, frequently needed homecare products and personal items such as dish soap, trash bags, toilet paper, razors and deodorant, when he looked up to see a gorgeous woman, with strawberry blonde hair, in what was about to be quite the predicament.

He could see it long before it happened. The hot blonde was wearing stilettos, trying to carry a ridiculously full paper bag and she was heading right for a drainage crate.

And just as Dean suspected, the woman got no more than two steps over that drainage crate when one of the heels of her shoes slipped into one of the gaps in the crate, causing the unsuspecting woman to go down.

Ever the gentleman, Dean rushed to her side and winced in sympathy, because her delicate right ankle was definitely sprained, if not worse. But he had to admire her because she was a real trooper who only hissed and took deep breaths through the pain as he helped her get her shoe unstuck from the grate and then helped her re-gather all of her purchases that had fallen from the bag when she fell.

"Thank you." She said with a pained grimace as Dean helped her get out of the way of any vehicles that were driving around the parking lot.

"You're welcome." Dean replied with an absentminded smirk as he quietly assessed her injury. "I think it's just a really bad sprain.."

The woman let out a dreamy sigh as she breathed "Are you a doctor?" Dean had gotten that one a few times, a cute woman thinking she was lucky to have found a handsome and SINGLE, doctor… And while he knew he could just tell her 'Yes' and make it that much easier for him to get in her pants, he just didn't feel like being that guy right then.

"No, I've just seen my fair share of sprains and broken bones." At the woman's slightly disappointed look he added "But either way I don't think you should put any pressure on it."

"This is so embarrassing." The woman grouched in a level of frustration that Dean could understand. "My aunt's birthday is today and I can't even walk to my car from here, let alone drive myself to her house for her party."

"I actually think your first priority should be to have a doctor take a look at that ankle." Dean stated as he offered his extended hand to help her up and he felt something akin to a pleasurable jolt of sweetly caressing electricity course through him as she slid her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to a stand while helping her keep her weight off of her right foot.

"Ugh…" The woman groaned in disappointment, pulling Dean from his suddenly very ungentlemanly thoughts "You're right. But I still don't know how I'm gonna get there with my ankle the way it is."

"I would be happy to drive you to a doctor." Dean replied with a careless shrug, he didn't have anything perishable in the trunk, so, he figured… Why not?

"Wow…. Really?" That dreamy sigh was back as the woman looked at him like he was her hero.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Wow… That's… That's really cool of you… Uh…"

"Dean.."

"Dean." The woman replied with a flirty smirk "I'm Rosa."

"Rosa… That's a pretty name." Dean said as he started to really turn on the charm.

"Thank you." It seemed the woman had a great deal of charm of her own as she gazed up hungrily at him, giving him a 'trouser dropping' look… Oh, the slight lustful look in her gaze was definitely giving his 'panty dropping' eyes a run for their money. She was definitely a girl worthy of Dean's time, maybe even more, if she was open to a romp in the sack later.

And she definitely seemed like she would be open to it… Oh, yeah, definitely worth his time.

~0~

About an hour later, Dean was sitting in an ass-numbingly hard waiting room chair as he waited for Rosa to find out the results of the X-rays that had been done on her ankle… Well, Dean was a gentleman and he hadn't just driven the pretty lady up to the hospital to only then leave her to find her own way back to the grocery store parking lot where her car was still parked, so he didn't mind the slight inconvenience of having to wait on the doctors to determine whether or not Rosa had broken her ankle.

Dean was pulled from his musings as a nurse came out and held open the door for Rosa who was now hobbling along on crutches with her right ankle wrapped in an ace bandage.

"You were right, it's just a sprain." Rosa announced happily "Doc said I'll be as good as new in about a week."

"That's great." Dean replied equally happy as he guided Rosa back out to the Impala.

As Dean put her crutches into the back seat and helped Rosa slide inside, Rosa's face suddenly fell "I .. Uh… I just realized… I… I don't really have a way to repay you for all this."

"That's okay… You don't gotta worry about it."

"That's… You're really a great guy, you know that, Dean?"

"I do my best." Dean stated with a cocky smirk.

On the trip back to the grocery store Dean learned that Rosa worked in the advertisement department of a small power drink company that was just finally beginning to get a successful edge in the market place.

"Your work sounds like a lot of fun." Dean replied as he listened to how she had gotten to go on 'business trips' that were more like super awesome paid vacations to some of the best destinations, all so she could help get the power drink into several markets abroad.

"Oh, it is. You would not believe some of the really cool things that I've seen… One time I was on this yacht marketing our drink to these South American business owners, and suddenly, we were surrounded by a whole pod of Blue Whales!... I mean it's rare to see even just one and I got to see a whole family of them! And the best part is, I totally have pictures!"

"That does sound cool."

"It was freakin awesome." Rosa replied as Dean pulled into the grocery store's parking lot and parked beside Rosa's car. "So…" Rosa drew out sounding nervous. "I guess this is the end of our journey." Then Rosa winced as she caught how that sounded "I mean.. I wish it wasn't…"

"Hey… Why don't I take you out for coffee? After all, it's the least I could do and maybe I could show you all the pictures I took while I was in South America." Rosa suddenly suggested excitedly as if the idea had just occurred to her.

Dean could see how nervous she was, how she was really putting herself out there to ask him out, like maybe this was the first time that she had actually ever asked a guy out and part of him felt guilty, because she seemed like a good girl, someone who was looking for a man who would be with her through the long haul and he knew that he's not that kind of guy and that maybe he should just let things end now. But she seemed so open and genuine, it was refreshing and Dean found that he just couldn't say no.

"Coffee sounds good."

"Great.. I just.. Uh.. I really gotta call my aunt real quick and let her know why I never made it to her party."

"Yeah, no problem… Wait, your aunt's not gonna get mad that you skipped out on her birthday to go have coffee with some guy you just met, is she?"

"Nah, her party was probably over before the doctor was even done wrapping my ankle. She'll just be glad to hear that I didn't break my leg." Rosa stated as she worked her way out of the Impala. "I'm just gonna be over here so you'll be spared from having to overhear her doing the overbearingly protective thing."

Dean gave a chuckle at that as Rosa hobbled towards the far side of her own car so she would be just far away enough to call her aunt without Dean having to overhear.

"Hey Aunt Abby." Rosa replied cheerfully into her cellphone. Dean gave her a grin and stepped a little farther away, walking towards the grocery store to give Rosa some more privacy, he had, had overheard his fair share of a woman he was interested in getting lectures from their moms, aunts, big sisters, older cousins and best friends and the lectures were almost always the same no matter if the woman he was interested in was twenty-nine or forty and he didn't want to embarrass Rosa by overhearing her aunt give 'the talk' about how pepper spray is always a wise investment… He gave Rosa a smile and a wave as he watched her listening intently to whatever her aunt had to say… Oh yeah, Rosa was definitely getting the standard lecture.

"What do you want ya little witch?" An angry voice snarled out from the other end of Rosa's phone line.

"Aww… Aunt Abby, don't be that way."

"You've failed to reach quota over the last two months! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send some heavies out to take you off the books for good!"

"Failed to reach quota! Screw you, you uptight cunt! I bagged those South American business men and I closed deals with three different places in Japan… Besides… I have something that might peak your interest a little more than just a few small business owners." Rosa stated as she opened the trunk and began to flip through the pictures from the South American trip. The pictures of the Blue Whales had come out magnificently. Of course she doubted Dean would appreciate the ones that she had taken of the blood charred waters that had appeared after she had ripped all twelve sweet, harmless, whales apart with her mind to show the business men onboard the yacht just what she was capable of and why it would be a very, very bad idea to tell her 'No."..

"Whatever it is, it better be worth my time.."

Rosa closed the trunk and held up the civilian friendly pictures and gave Dean a sweet smile as she turned her back to him, pretending to flip through the pictures some more and letting her eyes flash black as she gave Abbadon the news "I have Dean Winchester."…

~0~

A/N: So…. *bites fingernails nervously*… What do all my readers think so far?


End file.
